


Innocence

by LarkForest



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: Slade muses on the innocence of the Batboys#Kinktober- Innocence
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Slade Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Innocence

Slade Wilson prides himself on being the only person in the world who can claim to have taken all four of the Robin’s virginities.

Dick Grayson was on the run from his mentor, Bruce. He was a bright eyed 16 years old freshly out of the Robin panties and spreading his wings as Nightwing. Slade had the pleasure of tasting him before Superman or Starfire had the chance to. His moans and cries were sweet and addicting. The boy made the pretense of a fight before Slade flipped him on his back and ravished him like a blushing bride.

Jason Todd fought back like a spitfire from hell. Breaking him was cathartic and rewarding. Turning the Red Hood into a mewling slut desperate for Daddy’s cock and attention was like a wet dream. Jason had approached Slade with the intent to screw the older man to enrage both his foster father and his older brother, however he didn’t realize how over his head he was going to get when Slade stretched his hole to its limits and introduced his cock to the slut’s throat. 

Tim Drake was so desperate for any positive attention that he practically melted the second Slade touched him. They ran across each others’ paths in Paris, when the third Robin was on the hunt for his mentor. By acting like he cared even a tad and humoring Tim’s conspiracy theories, the little bird let down his guard and spread his legs beautifully for Slade. The boy was beautifully submissive and presented his needy hole. Overstimulating the boy and bringing him to tears and still having the slut beg for more was something that he nor his camera would ever forget.

Slade took the littlest Robin’s virginity in front of Dick Grayson. Damian was acting tough, spitting insults in arabic, squirming on the bed in his bonds. Next to him, his eldest brother and beloved mentor was drooling, cooing at the boy about how good he would feel. Dick prepared Damian by licking his little boy cunt open and stretching him with his fingers for Slades thick cock. Dick remembered how much it hurt, and with a bit of luck Dami wouldn’t experience the same pain, even though Dami is much smaller than Dick was at the beginning. With tears dripping down his face and a lip bit between his teeth, Damian looked exactly like his father. Gripping Dick’s hand tight just inspired Slade to fuck him harder. Soon this bird would get addicted to the feelings and sensations that only Slade could provide.

Slade will never be able to thank Bruce Wayne enough for raising such natural sluts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and are looking for other filthy depraved drabbles check out my twitter account, @SluttyTimDrake 
> 
> See you there ;)


End file.
